


And I Thought I Knew You

by aionimica



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Brainwashing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, the author should probably feel bad for some of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentence meme for Bucky/Nat</p>
<p>thanks to @ignitesthestars for the inspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Thought I Knew You

#01 - Air

It tasted sweeter here, high in the mountains, splayed next to him in the snow as he stared down the sight of a gun.

 

#02 - Apples

The taste of her lips was crisp and sweet, the tang of the fruit lingering on her tongue.

 

#03 - Beginning

_ “ _ _ Dobriy vyecher _ ,  _ soldat _ ,” she whispered in his ear; his metal arm groaned in protest, his face scraping the concrete floor. 

 

#04 - Bugs

And after his frozen face stared at her from behind frosted glass, she soothed herself to sleep to the sound of  hundreds of legs scuttling beneath her cot. 

 

#05 - Coffee

It was a cafe that could have been on a hundred streets in a hundred nations, with a name scrawled on cup that Natasha didn't quite recognize.

 

#06 - Dark

“Don't make me choose,” she whispered in between stolen moments, hidden behind shared walls; he was all too happy to acquiesce.

 

#07 - Despair

He doesn't remember her, but from the way she looks at him, he knows he should.

 

#08 - Doors

His mind was locked away behind words, twisted and wrapped in chains wrought in false memories 

 

#09 - Drink

“I’ll still drink you under the table,” she said with a wink, shoving a shot of vodka in his remaining hand, “Not that much changed in ninety years, grampa.”

 

#10 - Duty

For the cause, for the Motherland, for the betterness of their world; (for her, for the laugh that chimes with the church bells, for the chance to keep her from turning into him).

 

#11 - Earth

“Bury me here,” she said, kicking the frozen dirt.

 

#12 - End

“Didn’t really think this is how I would die,” he said under his breath while she laughed and said, “You worry too much.”

 

#13 - Fall

“Get up,” he said roughly, and she stared at him with malice from where his blow landed her on the sparring room floor.

 

14 - Fire

“You could at least recognize me,” she said, as his hands circled her neck, while her hair burned against the tattered remains of his memory.

 

#15 - Flexible

“No, we’re doing this my way,” she said and he slowly put away his rifle as she pulled out her knives.

 

#16 - Flying

Once he watched her from the balcony while she danced on the stage below, defying gravity with leaps and bounds.

 

#17 - Food

Introducing him to McDonald’s was a mistake: after his fourth Big Mac she had to physically remove him from the store.

 

#18 - Foot

“Had enough  _ soldat _ ?” she asked sweetly as her foot twisted around his neck and stars started to dance across his eyes.

 

#19 - Grave

“Why did I let you convince Steve this was a good idea?” he groaned and picked up the shield from the ground (she only smiled). 

 

#20 - Green

When he woke with the ice receding from his veins, phantom green eyes haunted his thoughts.

 

#21 - Head

“I didn’t hit you that hard,” she said; he just added another ice pack to his swollen temple.

 

#22 - Hollow

Some days he felt like the Tinman, with a metal arm and the heart cut from his chest.

 

#23 - Honor

There is no honor or respect bred among assassins, only the hard-won belief that what they were doing is  _ right _ . 

 

#24 - Hope

“We need to get him into better shows,” whispered Nat and Steve nodded; James watched  _ Joey _ reruns for the tenth time.

 

#25 - Light

“You promise to find me?” she asked after the show, and the lights from backstage cast a halo on the flowers in her hair.

 

#26 - Lost

“Do you ever wonder what would happen if we ran away?” she asked one night, and he didn’t tell her that being the  _ soldat _ was all he knew. 

 

#27 - Metal

He wasn’t sure who painted the red star on his shoulder, but the next time he saw her, crimson stained her fingernails.

 

#28 - New

“Play nice boys,” she said before sauntering from the room; James stared at T’Challa and T’Challa stared at James, and James was reminded it wasn’t exactly going to be easy to make new friends.

 

#29 - Old

She breezed past him as he bent over on the track and shouted “Keep up old man” - Sam and Steve laughed from the sidelines.

 

#30 - Peace

He supposed that 2016 was more peaceful than his previous years; she didn't try to kill him constantly, so that was a plus.

 

#31 - Poison

“She is a siren; she will call you in and dash you against the rocks, where you belong,” said the colonel, looking over the Widows with disdain. 

 

#32 - Pretty

“Fucking hell,” he said under his breath, his old accent coming back as his cheeks turned the same color as the girl’s hair.

 

#33 - Rain

He didn’t sleep well - he  _ never _ sleeps well - but that doesn’t stop him from laying at her side, while the storm carries on outside.

 

#34 - Regret

“Some days, I wish I could change things,” she admitted quietly, “I would go back to the bakery on the street my parents lived, and and take you with me and we would buy all the  vatrushki on their shelves. ”

 

#35 - Roses

The shape of her face is a blossoming rose, her lips dark and red, but her thorns - oh a stick from her thorns will bleed you dry.

 

#36 - Secret

His hands were tangled in her hair and she whispered his name in unseen places.

 

#37 - Snakes

He always knew her to be dangerous, but she was crafty and opportunistic, her lithe arms, wrapping around his neck to bring him down.

 

#38 - Snow

“I always hated this stuff,” they said.

 

#39 - Solid

He blinked and gasped as his mind raced - countless images and realities coming together - but her hand held his and whispered in his mind  _ this is real, this is real, this is real _ . 

 

#40 - Spring

He forgot what the air of spring smelled like, but when her hand helped him out of cryo, she helped him remember.

 

#41 - Stable

The room spun, his eyes spinning in their sockets, but she stood across from him, her red hair framing her smirk as she watched him fall to the floor.

 

#42 - Strange

“What is this?” he whispered (when she opened her mouth to answer, he didn’t really want her to respond).

 

#43 - Summer

When she smiled, the snows melted and the birds flew back to their nests: and he would do anything for it to arrive.

 

#44 - Taboo

“James,” he said with a growl as she spun around, the knife in hand,  “My name is James.” 

 

#45 - Ugly

He was gaunt, his hair long and his beard untrimmed and his eyes haunted by ghosts and demons; she should walk away, but Natasha was unable to make herself move

 

#46 - War

Some men use metal and fire, but real wars are fought with ghosts and knives and silencers.

 

#47 - Water

A part of her knew that his arms were around her, but she could only feel the hot stream of the shower, washing the blood away.

 

#48 - Welcome

“She’s mine,” he growled before vaulting the overpass; he didn’t allow himself to think why those words came so easy.

 

#49 - Winter

The curves of her were soft as snow, the slant of her lips hard as ice; he was the thread of winter - endless cycles, never ceasing - and when they came together, the world could not hold them back.

 

#50 - Wood

Their real names were buried long ago, under wooden crosses, forgotten in the frozen wastes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 50 sentence prompts taken from [here](http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html)


End file.
